


Vox Pollen

by anonymousEDward



Series: Vox Pollen [1]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Sex Pollen, Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousEDward/pseuds/anonymousEDward
Summary: There's an accident in Venomous's lab. Boxman's off to save the day!(This is just irredeemable smut.)





	Vox Pollen

“Daddy?”

Lord Boxman, poised over the anvil with hammer in hand, growled in irritation.

“_What,_ Shannon? Can’t you see that daddy’s _busy_ here?”

His teenage robot daughter clasped her hands behind her back. “But it’s Professor Venomous! He-“

“_Start_ with that next time!” he cried, tossing the hammer away carelessly. There was a loud crash, followed by one of the Darrells screaming “Oh Cob why?!” but Box dismissed it as unimportant. “Now tell me, child, what did he say? Did he need anything? Does he want to attack the plaza and _crush_ those shrimpy little-“

“Um, actually, something kind of… exploded in his lab? There was smoke, anyway. And he told me to go find you.”

“Oh, well… that doesn’t really sound like PV…”

“I _know!_” Shannon said, rubbing her elbow. “It was weird! And then he used his override code to keep all of the rest of us bots away so we can’t even help!”

“Hmm… well, you did the right thing, coming to me,” Boxman said. He tossed the heated prototype arm he’d been working on into a conveniently placed barrel of cool water, then took off at a run, stripping off his safety equipment as he went.

The halls of Venomous’s wing of the factory were eerily empty without the bots, but at least no one was around to see Lord Boxman so excited to play hero- er, _rescuer_\- to Professor Venomous. Not even Fink was prowling the halls, though that was because of Super Villain Summer Camp, not because of the Professor.

“I’ll save you, PV!” he shouted, slamming the door to the lab open. It was, needless to say, not how he’d expected. There was no fire, no debris, hardly even any smoke!

Professor Venomous looked up from where he was seated, hunched over his desk with his hands in his lap.

“Oh,” Box said, starting to sweat. “Er, did I, uh… Did you _not_ need my help? Ehe…hoo.”

“That depends on you, Boxy,” Venomous said. “There was a… mishap. In the lab.” With one hand, he gestured to a beaker, mostly empty save for a faint trail of blue smoke still escaping. “I’m afraid I breathed some of it in… and there’s no _telling_ how long it will last.” His forked tongue flicked out to wet his lips. “I could use your _assistance_, until the… _effects_ wear off. But I would never ask for more than you are willing to give.” He smiled with far too many teeth.

“Ehe… I would be happy to!” Boxman said. “Now, I may not have your expertise in bioengineering, but I mmph!” He was interrupted by a forked tongue shoving its way into his mouth, PV’s fingers clenched in the lapels of his coat. He couldn’t do more than blink as he tried to process that he was being suddenly, violently kissed.

PV pulled back slowly, a thin string of saliva connecting them. “Just so you know what kind of assistance you’d be providing,” he said breathlessly.

It took another thirty seconds or so before everything clicked into place. Unable to help himself, Boxman let his gaze drop down to Professor Venomous’s crotch – and sure enough, his fly was open. His cock was standing at attention, bright purple, and leaking from the tip.

“Oh!” Boxman said, his voice squeakier than he would have liked. “And, ahem… how can I, er, help?” _Stop looking at his penis, Boxy! _Boxman thought furiously to himself. _That’s not for you!_

“Well…” PV drawled, sitting back on his calves, legs splayed obscenely wide, “You could bring me that lube, over there…”

_Why does he have an INDUSTRIAL SIZED bottle of lube in his lab?! _Clearly, genesplicing and bioengineering were stranger fields of science than he’d thought!

“… and let me deal with the _situation_ privately.” Boxman tried not to think about his partner, hunched back over at his desk, working his fist over his cock, gasping and grunting, trying to muffle the noise with the sleeve of his lab coat…

“_Or…_” Venomous trailed off.

“O-or?”

“Or you could… _assist_ me. Help me through this… _trying time._”

Box gulped, eyes trailing back down to that cock. He could feel his own length hardening inside himself, his slit clenched tight to keep it in.

“Of course. I. Ahem. I wouldn’t want to leave my-“ he swallowed. “My beloved business partner un-helped. This isn’t, um,” he floundered a moment. “You won’t regret seeking, eheh, _my_ help, once it’s… worn off, will you?”

“I won’t if you won’t, Boxy.” Venomous looked so dangerous when he smiled. Boxman wished it didn’t make his length strain harder against its sheath.

“I should- I should get the lube,” he blurted, stumbling back to his feet. In a flash, PV caught his wrist and dragged him close, urging his hand down.

Box wrapped his fingers around his cock, closing his eyes to appreciate the sensation. Velvety, and surprisingly hot for someone usually a little cool to the touch.

“Mmyes, Boxy. Like that.” He could feel PV’s breath hot against his ear. Box twisted his wrist to swipe his thumb over the head. PV’s breath hitched. Boxman’s knees shook, then gave out, leaving him straddling Venomous’s thigh as he worked his hand over that long cock. He felt thin, strong fingers dig into his hips and a cold, dry nose press against his neck.

“Come on, Box… just a little more…” There were lips moving against his collarbone, fingers creeping underneath his lab coat to squeeze his ass… Boxman gasped, rocking his hips instinctively, dragging the length of his slit down the warm thigh beneath him. He could feel his own cock struggling to push free.

“Mm… you like that, Boxy?” PV’s fingers were warmer than usual as they drove down the back of Boxman’s pants, squeezing and kneading.

“I- well-“ Cob, how was he supposed to _think_ like this?

PV chuckled darkly, hands moving inwards. Box let out an embarrassing squawk at the first brush of a dry finger against his hole. He squirmed away from the touch, inadvertently rubbing his slit against PV’s thigh again. He could feel his natural lubricant soaking through his underwear. He sped up the pace of his hand, fingers nearly flying over Venomous’s cock, hoping to make him come before he realized- before he realized-

“Fuck!” He felt Venomous’s fingers dig into his ass like claws as he came, bucking into his hand as Boxman stroked him through it. He had to hold onto PV’s shoulder with his bird arm to keep from falling. He kept going, stroking him through it and waiting for Venomous to stop him, to soften in his hand.

Except he didn’t. Not in the slightest.

Boxman stared down at the purple cock peeking out from his come-covered fist and swallowed.

“Oh. That, uh. That might. Be a problem.”

Venomous responded by sucking a bruise into his neck and going back to stroking and squeezing his butt.

“Uh, PV. Why isn’t- uh, why isn’t it going down?”

“I told you. Lab mishap.” PV was nuzzling his neck now. It was extremely distracting.

“We should- lube. Lube would help. Prevent, uh, ch-chafing.” Boxman wiped his hand off on his lab coat without thinking before getting to his feet. He waddled to the lube, pressing down on his slit the moment the professor was behind him to help keep his cock inside. _Help PV now, _he reminded himself, _masturbate later._

He grabbed the lube and turned back around triumphantly. “OK! So we- uh…”

PV was watching him, eyes hooded and cock out. He was idly stroking himself, watching Boxman hungrily.

He suddenly couldn’t remember what he planned to say. Boxman stumbled back to PV, pausing only to set the bottle down in easy reach.

"Soooo what's next, Professor?" He asked, trying not to look too eager. He yelped as he was dragged back into PV's lap. Box tried to settle safely between his legs, but to his frustration, Venomous guided him back so he was straddling his thigh. Cob, it almost felt like Venomous was _trying_ to grind his leg against him. The friction on his sheath was tantalizing.

"Right," he said, trying not to squirm, "lube! Very important to keep you from chafing."

"So thoughtful, Boxy," PV purred.

Did he _have_ to sound so sexy? Boxman was trying his damnedest not to enjoy this too much. It was hard enough (_heh_) as is.

"Let's stand up!" Box blurted. "Uh, my legs are falling asleep!" _Good one, Boxman!_

"You were _just_ up and walking around. Why would-?" PV must have seen something in his expression because he relented with a sigh, loosening his grip almost reluctantly.

Box leapt to his feet, only to stagger back and fall on his ass as Venomous stood as well.

Venomous's cock was _right there_, at eye level, and Box's sheath was starting to hurt from being clenched so tightly.

"Now that's an idea," Venomous said, running his fingers through Boxman's green crest of hair.

"…Huh?" _Right. Focus, Boxy._

Instead of responding out loud, Venomous rocked forward, his cock nudging against Boxman's mouth and sliding across his cheek.

Boxman could feel his face heating up, more lubricant leaking out of him. His pants were too tight.

PV kept his hand tangled in Boxman's hair and wrapped the other around his length. He rocked forward once more, his cock bumping against Boxman's lips.

When Venomous leant forward the third time, Box leaned in with him, mouth open.

He kept his eyes shut as he took PV into his mouth. His face burned. He tried to focus on keeping his teeth covered, but he couldn't shut out the hiss of pleasure Venomous made.

"Fuck, Boxy. That'sss good. Cob _damn_, that mouth of yours!"

He felt PV's grip tighten in his hair before pulling him closer. It put more weight on his knees, which ached from the hard floor, but Venomous was moving faster now, thrusting deeper. Boxman struggled to time his breathing to fall between thrusts. He was starting to feel lightheaded. He tried to hum, to shout, but PV held him still, bottoming out in his throat again and again as Boxman clawed helplessly at his long lab coat for something to hold onto.

With a strangled cry of "Box!" he pulled free at last, shooting streaks of come all over Boxman's face as the shorter man gasped for air.

“Puh- PV, I think- ha…” He wiped spunk off of his cyborg eye as he his breathing started to slow. “I think we – mmf!” Venomous’s cock forced its way back into his mouth, as the professor’s hands cupped the sides of his head once more, keeping him in place.

“Sorrey, Boxy,” Venomous said, not sounding very sorry at all.

Box found he didn’t mind as much as he really, _really_ should have. He did feel obligated to commit a petty act of revenge by leaning back to put his weight more on his calves, forcing PV to step forward to accommodate him (and, incidentally, taking some of the pressure off his knees).

It felt different this time, though it took a moment for Boxman to pinpoint why. A little slower, perhaps? Less frantic? A little shallower too, thank Cob. Feeling daring, Boxman opened his eyes. His heart skipped a beat when he realized Venomous was staring back down at him, his sharp teeth digging into his lower lip.

Venomous smiled that crooked grin that always left Boxman feeling flustered for reasons he tried not to think about.

“You like it this way, Box?” he teased. “Nice and slow?”

Boxman knew he was blushing, but he wasn’t sure how to stop. He redoubled his efforts on PV’s cock, swirling his tongue around the head.

“Shit!” The hands on his head squeezed for a moment. “Boxy, you’re making it hard to hold back right now…” PV’s smile took on a more menacing edge as he said it.

Boxman squeezed his thighs together, trying to keep his cock sheathed. He hummed noncommittally, and Venomous swore.

“Sorrey, Boxman. Can’t hold back much longer,” he warned. 

Boxman couldn’t tear his eyes away from PV’s face as he began moving faster. He focused on the texture, the taste, tracing the veins with his tongue.

"Oh fuck!" PV pulled him close, fingers squeaking across the surface of his skull plate. Boxman's nose was pressed into his pubic hair and his jaw ached. He tried to hum in a questioning sort of way, before he realized Venomous was coming. He had a split second to panic and come to a decision.

He swallowed.

"Shit!" Venomous pulled out, then knelt down to rub his back as he wheezed. "Boxy, I'm s-" he cut himself off, but Boxman could see the guilt settle awkwardly on his face like he wasn't accustomed to feeling it. They were villains after all, so he supposed it made sense. "I'll make it up to you," Venomous said instead, urging him onto his back.

"What? Um." Oh Cob, what was he supposed to say to that? "That's not necessary...?" _NO! Not that!_

"I think it is. It's... difficult to control myself right now," PV said, undoing the fastenings of Boxman's pants, "but I don't want this to be completely one-sided, you know..."

"You... you don't?" Boxman asked.

"Of course not! Why would you-" Venomous stopped suddenly and just _stared_, face twisted incredulously before shifting to something much more complicated. "I don't," he said, quieter. "Let me make it up to you, Boxy." He said again, the words low and persuasive.

"O- Ok..." Box could feel his face heating up once more. Venomous pressed the heel of his palm to Boxman's crotch and rubbed, fingers curving up like he was trying to map out Boxman's sheath through his clothes. He could feel his slick leaking out and his cock ached to be free. "Alright, fine!"

Venomous grinned, helping him climb onto his desk before urging him to lie on his back once more. He set to work on his pants again, slower this time as he eased the zipper down and coaxed the pants down his hips.

"You're wet," PV said, grinning down at his underwear. Boxman couldn't stop himself from bristling.

"I was- you- shut up!"

"Don't worry, Box, I know my way around," Venomous said, almost gently. He pressed a kiss to the side of Boxman's mouth as he blindly pulled down his underwear, pausing to squeeze his butt only once.

What in Cob's name was _that_ supposed to mean? Knew his way around- oh. PV thought he had a-

"Oh." Venomous sounded surprised for the first time since that Cob-blasted lab accident. "Huh. Is that a clo-"

"A _sheath_," Boxman gritted out. He took a deep breath. "I prefer to call it a sheath. You know... like for a deadly weapon?" He tried to smile but was pretty sure it fell flat. He'd never used his own private terminology out loud, the words he'd cobbled together after many late nights of unsatisfactory research and disappointing sexual experiences. He'd never told another soul. And now that he had finally said it, complete with terrible pun, he desperately wished he still hadn't.

"Heh." Boxman cracked open one eye, to see PV grinning down at him. "Good thing I'm so fond of those, right Boxy?"

He... did look fond, actually. Maybe a little amused too, but without that spiteful edge to his expression he got when laughing at someone.

In fact… it belatedly occurred to him that PV had made a dumb pun right back.

"Yeah," Boxman said, something in his chest loosening. "Definitely a good thing."

"Let me know if something doesn't feel good," PV said with a wink and, without another word, put his face between Boxman's legs and _licked._ His forked tongue made it impossible to forget who it was kissing and mouthing at his sheath. He squirmed with each flick, torn between moving into it and away. He could feel himself slicken, feel his cock throb as it hardened in its sheath once more. He dug his nails into the table, trying to brace himself.

He yelped when he felt fingers join the tongue in working him open.

"Puh- PV," he tried to warn. Venomous gave one last lick before lifting his head, eyebrow arched in question. His chin shone with Box's own natural lubricant.

"Something wrong?" Venomous licked his lips, even as his fingers started working their way into his slit.

"N-not exactly." He tapped his claws together. At that very moment, the tips of Venomous's fingers slid inside, and Boxman made a sound that, to the uninformed, may have sounded like a squeal.

"Haa… just wanted to- to-" What had he been saying again? He found himself rocking down on PV's fingers without any conscious decision from his brain. He felt the invading digits brush against his cock and moaned.

"There you are…" Venomous purred. "I think I found that deadly weapon you mentioned." Boxman half wanted to smack him, but settled for spreading his legs wider, his pants sliding down to his ankles but stubbornly clinging on. Between his own erection and PV's fingers spreading open his sheath, his cock started to slide free – first just the head, then the shaft.

PV bent down, pressing his lips to the head in a kiss. Boxman could see the professor watching him beneath his lashes. And then he sank down, taking more of Box's cock into his mouth, jacking the remaining length loosely with one hand. His hands were a little cool, like always, but his mouth was scorching.

PV bobbed his head once more. Box could feel that long, long tongue wrapping around his cock. He was pretty sure he was leaving gauges in PV's desk from his talons, but how on Cob's green earth was he supposed to focus on things like that when Venomous's fingers were trailing down to the far end of his sheath to rub at his hole?

PV pulled off slowly, his fangs looking especially sharp as he smiled. Boxman's cock twitched at the sight and, for the first time today, he found himself questioning his sanity.

"Well, hello there..." PV purred, rubbing at his hole once more, digits still slick with Boxman's own natural lubricant.

Boxman wasn't sure what noise would come out of his mouth if he dared to opened it, but he was certain that it would be embarrassing. He focused on biting his lip as PV bent down once more to take him in his mouth, even as his fingers nudged and prodded at the rest of the sheath's sensitive opening. He could see Venomous's other arm moving, but couldn't make out what it was doing. It took PV moaning around his cock before Boxman realized he was getting himself off under the table.

"I thought I was supposed to be helping _you_, PV!" Oops... that came out a little bossier than he meant.

PV released his cock with a pop and straightened, baffled. "I. I was- I thought I was making it up to you?"

"But you're still- you know." _Good one, Box. A+ communication._

"Do you want to..." Venomous hesitated. It was so weird, seeing him at a loss for words.

"Just sayin', PV... I have hands. I know how to use them." _Heh, that was actually pretty suave. You've still got it, Boxy._

PV looked at him, then at his desk chair. Then he looked to Box once more, his grin downright sinister.

"I think we can make that work..."

This hadn't been quite what Boxman had had in mind, upon reflection. Not that he was complaining, really. They'd finally cracked open the bottle of lube, and Box was currently trying to jack them both off, one cock in each hand. Carefully, of course - using his talons on his own dick, rather than PV's out of a weird sense of courtesy. He was perfectly dexterous with his chicken hand, and the skin on it was far softer than it looked, but... well, there had been _comments_ from previous partners who found it _less than appealing_ and, really, it was better this way. No sense in rocking the metaphorical boat, heh. PV though... PV had his hands full too, gripping his ass with one hand and teasingly rubbing at his entrance with the other. And he'd added more lube, thank Cob. Box was never ever going to admit it, but it had been a while since his last _liaison_, so to speak. He was going to need all the help he could get if he was going to take that long, long cock of his.

It would help if Venomous stopped teasing him though, Cob damn it! So far he'd kept to squeezing and rubbing and barely-there touches.

"You realize," he mumbled, not quite daring to look at PV as he said it. "If you are planning to put that _thing_ inside me-" Boxman thumbed the head of that long purple cock in demonstration- "You are going to have to actually prepare me at some point."

Venomous twitched in a way that sent Box falling forward into the man's chest.

"So you're. You're into that idea?" He felt the finger against his hole press just a bit harder.

"Well, I mean. I sort of. Assumed. That things were, eheh, heading in that direction, so…"

"That's… not exactly a resounding 'yes', Box."

"Just, uh. Take it slow. 'Kay?"

"Deal." Even as he agreed, the tip of his finger breached Box's entrance. Thankfully, true to his word, he didn't go any further, just slowly began easing the tip in and out.

"You'll have to keep things up, Boxy," Venomous warned, voice silky smooth, "Otherwise…"

Right, hand jobs. Box worried at his lower lip as he resumed stroking PV's cock.

Boxman's wrist was starting to cramp by the time PV was working three fingers in and out of hole easily, and he was pretty sure the sleeve of his lab coat was permanently stained with the professor's come.

Venomous's fingers were just so _long_, able reach parts deep inside of Boxman that he'd never felt before that sent tingles down his spine and made his cock throb.

"I think you're ready," Venomous said, spreading his fingers wide.

"Mhmm," Box managed, nearly going cross-eyed with pleasure at the finger digging almost cruelly into that one spot inside him. He whined when the fingers slid free.

"How are we going to do this?" He asked, once he blinked the stars out of his vision.

"On my desk," PV said, already turning him around and urging him onto it.

Boxman managed to get his stomach up on the damn thing, but his legs flailed in the air as he tried to find purchase to clamber up the rest of the way.

"Yes, that will do," Venomous said. Box could hear him slicking himself up. It had been... a really, really long time since he'd done anything like this, and never from this position. He opened his mouth, not even sure himself if he was going to ask PV to stop or slow. Then he felt two hands gripping and spreading him open, Venomous's cock rubbing against his ass once, twice... then slowly pushing inside.

He keened as PV filled him in one slow, steady thrust. He could hear PV's sudden hiss of breath and words muttered like a curse, but other than the sound of his own name he couldn't make them out over the sudden static in his ears.

He breathed through the strain of too-much as the static faded. He realized with a start that he was still painfully hard.

"C- come on," he hissed, voice coming out thin and reedy. "Fuck me, already!"

"Well, if you insist..."

PV pulled out slowly - it felt like he went on forever - until only the head remained. He paused, just for a moment, then slammed home. Again and again. Boxman found himself unable to do anything but dig his nails into the once sterile surface of PV's desk and moan as those devastating thrusts picked up speed. He imagined he could feel Venomous's balls slapping his sheath from the sheer force.

Venomous came without warning, slamming his hands into the desk on either side of Box's head and snarling. PV ground his hips into his for a few seconds longer, then pulled out. Boxman didn't even have time to feel disappointed that it was over before Venomous finished applying more lube and began to thrust inside once more.

It was strange, not to have to work for his own pleasure. There was no race to finish before his partner got bored. He had no idea how long this the lab accident would affect PV, but at the rate he was going? It would be a _while. _Boxman knew he'd get there eventually – he could feel it building inside him, right down to his toes.

He saw movement out of the corner of his eye. PV's hands, drifting down the desk. They looked more scaly than he remembered. Then PV gripped his hips, angling them up ever-so-slightly, and Boxman wasn't thinking anything at all anymore.

"Fuck- Professor, there! Hu- harder!"

"You got it, Box." The words came out almost at a growl, but it was hard to care – not when the head of PV's cock scraped over that spot inside him again and again. He felt something hot rubbing against his sheath, he could hear the beakers and bottles on the table shift and clink with each violent thrust of his hips. He was so close, he going to Cob-damn come, he-!

Boxman wailed, clenching around the cock inside him as he came.

PV was still inside him when Boxman blinked back to reality. Not thrusting, just staying perfectly still.

"Um… PV?" Boxman tried.

"Ssssorrey, Box," Venomous said, voice taut with tightly reined in emotion. "I wasn't sure you were ssstill with me. Thought you'd blacked out."

"I think I _did_, heh. Wow." Boxman took stock of himself. He felt boneless, relaxed, still tingly from orgasm. Venomous twitched, and between the cock inside him and the friction against his sheath, Box moaned.

Wait.

Why was there-?

"Uh, PV?" Boxman swallowed. "Not to… worry, or anything, but… what's that?" He squeezed his legs together. He could feel something, hot and velvety like-

"Oh fuck!" Venomous gritted out, bucking his hips just once before stilling. "A-about that. There'ss been a… development."

"Development?" For Cob's sake, what _now?! _"Lemme – Let me turn over."

PV hesitated only a moment before pulling out and – from the sound of it – stepping back. Boxman rolled over, wincing as the desk creaked, then stopped and _stared._

"Huh." He could feel his face heat up. "I… would have thought I'd have noticed that by now."

'That' being an entire second penis below the first.

"I appear to have manifested ssome more… reptilian traits," PV gritted out. He was blushing, and his fists were clenched at his sides.

Perhaps his brain was still coming back online after orgasm, but Boxman could've sworn PV was embarrassed. Box shrugged, sitting up and letting his legs dangle over the edge of the desk as he studied the other changes.

Venomous was a bit more scaly than usual, a _lot _more toothy, and was that a tail? Boxman cocked his head. It rattled at him.

"Haven't I seen you like this before?" He scratched at his skull plate. "Back at- er… eheh. Before." Boxman tried not to bring up PV's ex-lair, as a matter of self-preservation.

"I sometimes regressss, yess," Venomous said. "When I am _particularly_ angry or frustrated." He had a steely glint in his eyes that told Boxman that, though in _theory_ it may be forgiven, the loss of his home was _definitely_ not forgotten.

"Well, to be fair, you _are _pretty frustrated right now." Boxman offered an awkward grin. "Er, sexually."

PV pinched the bridge of where his nose used to be and sighed.

"Listen, Boxman." Venomous looked away. "I want you to know. My offer from before still stands."

Box tore his eyes away from the tail and its hypnotic rattle. "Uh... what offer was that again?" He grinned sheepishly.

"You can leave," PV said, the words short and clipped. "I'll handle it on my own."

"Wha? But- but you're still- I mean, just because I came, that doesn't mean you can't-"

"I'm well aware of that, Boxman," he gritted out. "This is merely a courtesy. You didn't sign up for... _this." _He gestured at his face.

"Yeah I did." Boxman tapped his talons against the desk. "You're my _partner_, PV," he said with a shrug. "Can't we just switch them out? Take turns? Or, well, I... I _guess_ I'll stretch..." It was probably the lingering high of orgasm, but the prospect of taking two dicks seemed like a challenge, rather than an ordeal.

"Boxy, you..." Venomous looked surprised again, for some reason, but tried to cover it up by fussing with the lapels of his lab coat.

"Heck, worst comes to worst, I can go back to hand jobs," Boxman pointed out. "I know these talons can be a little intimidating, but I'll have you know I- mmph!"

Box wasn't sure what he'd done to get kissed again, but he let his eyes fall shut to enjoy it while it lasted. Venomous's fangs were much, much bigger like this but his lips were soft and his tongue...

He felt PV's fingers creep up under his shirt, cool palms smoothing over his back. Boxman hummed into the kiss and delighted in PV's resulting shudder.

The hands moved to his front, squeezing his chest once before urging him back against the table.

"I am going to fuck you," Venomous panted against his lips. "And I'll keep going until you get hard again. And then, Box, you're going to fuck me."

Boxman gulped. His cock, limp as it was, safe in his sheath, gave a valiant twitch at the thought. "Whatever you say, Professor," he cooed, spreading his legs once more.

With a grin, Venomous set about slicking up the lower cock, making a show of it. Boxman tried not to drool.

Venomous's top cock rubbed against Box's sheath as he eased the lower inside. By the time he was fully seated, PV's other cock was rubbing against the head of his own, which was just starting to poke through his sheath.

He felt hot breath on his face a moment before PV's long tongue tangled with his own, pinning him onto the desk as he ground his hips in small circles. Boxman cupped his face, drawing out the kiss just a bit more. After all, the sex was just for helping PV but the kissing? That was optional. Cob, he was practically stealing them in the heat of the moment, if he really thought about it! And Boxman was a proud villain, so…

Alright, maybe he had ulterior motives for wanting to kiss PV, but lying was _also_ a villainous activity and thus, he reasoned, highly encouraged.

He felt fingers migrate up from his hips to his collar. Venomous broke the kiss only long enough to tug his tie free before diving back in for another. Boxman ran his talons through PV's hair and it was just as feathery as he'd imagined late at night in the privacy of his bedroom or shower. He felt Venomous's fingers clumsily set to work on his buttons. He debated helping for a moment, but then PV did a _thing_ with his tongue and keeping that wonderful mouth on his was deemed much more important.

Venomous made a pleased humming sound when he finally got Boxman's shirt open, his fingers squeezing Box's pecs and rubbing at his nipples.

"Cob, you're hot," Venomous mumbled against his lips.

"That's only because you're cold-blooded!" he cackled. Leave it to PV to worry over temperature at a time like this. "Trust me, I'm A-Okay."

"That's not what- Fine."

PV teased his nipples between thumb and forefinger, rubbing and squeezing in contrast to the short, sharp thrusts of his hips. He had to be getting close again. Boxman could feel his own cock slowly hardening with each pass of PV's second length over his now-slick sheath.

Venomous swore, coming inside him once again, but the cock rubbing against his sheath didn't.

Apparently, Professor Venomous's cocks had independent orgasms. It wasn't exactly the scientific progress he'd been hoping to make today, but…

"Boxy, can you-" Venomous pulled out and ran his fingers through his hair, pushing a few dark strands out of his eyes. "If I get started prepping myself, will you be ready to-"

"Yes!" _Too eager, Boxy. _"I mean, yes, I can be ready by then."

PV cast about the room looking for something, though Boxman wasn't sure what.

"We'll have to do this on the floor." Venomous grimaced at his own announcement. "I don't think I can control myself long enough to get us back to our rooms."

Boxman looked down at his long-shed pants, then back at the lab coat and shirt pushed halfway down his shoulders. "Let's make the best of it then, Professor! I've got an idea."

Boxman's clothing didn't make quite the cushion he'd hoped, but when combined with PV's own, it at least provided a little padding. Boxman carefully slicked his fingers up with lube from the bottle, using friction to warm it up. He still wasn't quite sure how he got here, sitting between Venomous's bent legs as the professor fisted both of his cocks.

The tail wrapped around him started to rattle.

"Come on, Box," Venomous groaned. "It's warm enough. Now can you _please_ get on with it?"

It was so very, very tempting to slow down even more, to tease Venomous until he snapped and _took_, but… well, that wasn't the point of this, was it?

"Sure thing, PV," he said instead. "I'm going to start with one finger – let me know if I need to slow down."

"Yes, fine. Just- hnnn, that's-" Just a little bit of pressure and Venomous stilled. When his finger first slid inside, PV actually let go with one hand and threw it behind him to brace himself.

"Still alright?" Box asked.

"Ohhh…" PV breathed, rocking down onto his finger.

Boxman decided to take that as a yes. He was tight – shockingly so – but it wasn't long before he had both cocks in one hand and was demanding another finger.

"Uh, PV, I don't think-"

"Another!"

"-that you're ready. I mean, you're still really-"

"Boxman, either give me another finger or give me your cock!" The order was punctuated by a menacing rattle from his tail.

"Another finger, coming right up!" He stroked Venomous's tail soothingly as he obeyed.

"Fuck, Boxy… Knew you'd be good with your hands…" Venomous moaned.

Boxman added a third finger when he deemed Venomous loose enough. He gripped PV's hip with his bird arm, keeping him from putting too much weight on his hand.

"That'ssss enough, Boxy." Venomous licked his lips. "I want your cock."

Thank Cob he'd already come once before, otherwise this would be over pretty damn quick.

Venomous threw back his head and moaned, loud and long, as Boxman pushed inside. For a guy with 'reptilian features', he was so hot inside and tight like a too-small glove.

Professor Venomous actually stopped touching his cocks altogether, using both hands to support himself as he pushed back against Box's cock, taking him all the way to the root much faster than Boxman had planned. He could feel the leaking head of one cock rubbing against his stomach, even as the other spurted come.

"Oh fuck, oh Boxy~!"

Boxman grasped his hips with both hands, all control lost. He couldn't stop himself from pounding into that tight heat, over and over.

"H-harder-!" Venomous groaned, collapsing back onto his elbows. "C'mon, Boxy…"

Gritting his teeth, Boxman actually lifted PV's hips off the ground and drove into him. Venomous cried out as his body tightened around Boxman's cock. He felt come hit his cheek, but didn't stop.

Venomous was gorgeous like this, even with the drool and running eyeliner. Flushed and needy was a good look on him. He suddenly smiled, dark and menacing, and Boxman wanted to kiss him.

He felt the tail curve down, the rattle clumsily tracing the line of his spine.

"Box- Oh! – Boxy, I have… I have an idea."

"O-oh?" Boxman tried to focus on the words, on anything to keep the ever rising tide of his impending orgasm at bay. He felt the tip of the rattle keep going down his lower back… past his tailbone…

"Mmm… We need to – fuck! – need to start getting you r-ready."

Boxman's rhythm faltered only for a split second. "Wha- Do I… Do you want me to stop?"

"Don't you dare," Venomous growled. "Like I said, Boxy, I have an idea."

It wasn't until the rattle rubbed against his hole that everything fell into place.

"Uh… PV?" It was so hard to think, between the tight heat of Venomous's body and the ribbed sides of the rattle rubbing between Boxman's cheeks, along the length of his sheath. "Is that safe? It's a little biii-" word was abandoned to an embarrassing squeak as the first, smallest segment slipped inside him, slick with his own lubricant. He froze trying to adjust to the sensation.

"Did I say I wanted you to stop?" Venomous said, smirking. He clenched around Boxman's cock, moaning when Box thrust forward instinctively. "That's the idea…" Venomous purred. "Now fuck me."

It added a new tension to sex, knowing that at any moment, PV could push more of his rattle inside him. It sent adrenaline coursing through his veins, leaving him equal parts anxious and excited. PV just wore that same devious smirk that Boxman adored, giving no hint of when it would happen.

"Touch yourself," Boxman urged. "Come on, Professor Venomous, I want to see it." It thrilled him to see PV obey, wrapping his hand around both cocks and stroking.

Another segment of the rattle pressed against his hole, harder and harder until the orifice gave and it slid inside.

PV dropped to the floor, sending Boxman rocking forward in his surprise. Venomous crooked a beckoning finger at him. Box flashed a toothy grin at him then leaned down, pressing kisses to PV's chest as he fucked him. He could feel Venomous's heels against his butt, urging him onward.

Another segment strained against his hole and he whined. It was big, probably wider than PV's cock had been. He thrust deep, biting down on Venomous's chest.

"Yessss!" The shout drifted into a hiss, that long forked tongue flickering into the air. "Bite me, _take_ me!"

_Well, if you insist…_

He dug his nails into PV's thighs as he slammed into him again and again, pausing every few thrusts to grind his hips in a circle, shifting his cock inside PV, and leaving bite marks and bruises across his chest. It was during one of those long, rolling thrusts that the next segment finally slid in past the widest point. He could feel it rattling and writhing around inside him.

He must have made some sort of noise, as he felt Venomous's clawed fingers combing through his hair.

"Come on, Box. I need you. Don't quit on me now."

His whole sheath was starting to ache from being so stretched, but it was the stretch of rarely used muscles rather than tearing. Slowly, falteringly, he resumed thrusting, empowered by PV's whimpering moan.

"Fuck, Box… Just like that…" He felt claws drag across his back, scoring him gently, not hard enough to bleed. He bit the skin over PV's heart, sucking and worrying it with his teeth until he was sure it would leave a livid bruise and PV _shrieked_, both cocks coming. He clenched around Box so tightly that he really had no choice but to come, shooting his own load deep inside the professor. It was then, when he was buried to the hilt, that he felt the final, largest segment pushing into him.

The force from the thick, muscular tail was enough to start lifting him off the ground. He wrapped his arms around PV's neck as soon as his spent cock slipped free.

"P-PV, I don't – oh! – I don't think that will fit!" He keened as he felt himself widen.

Venomous kissed him, long and passionate, his tongue tangling Boxman's his own and muffling the whimpers. Box was panting for air by the time they parted.

"Don't worry, Boxy," Venomous said. Boxman yelped, feeling the professor's arms wrap around him and _squeeze, _"You'll stretch."

With the tail pushing up into him and Venomous holding him in place, Box could do little else.

Static filled his vision for a moment, when the widest point at last passed into him. And then it passed, pushing deeper inside as his rim wrapped around the rattle's base. He felt so full, absolutely stuffed.

Venomous kissed him again. This time slower, almost sweet. He could feel the rattle shifting inside him, but his body slowly relaxed between long, soft kisses and Venomous's fingers carding through his feathers. Feeling a bit daring, Boxman pressed closer, deliberately squeezing Venomous's cocks between them.

Venomous gave a frustrated growl. "I am trying. _Very hard._ To be nice right now." He pulled back to glare at Boxman. "Don't tease me."

"Oh Professor… would I do that?" Boxman bit back a cackle.

Venomous smirked and Boxman had a sudden, ominous feeling. Or perhaps that was just the tail pulling out.

"W-wait! You just got that inside me! Why are y- ooh!" He moaned with relief as the largest segment slid free. Then the next. And the next. He felt limp and boneless by the time only the smallest remained inside. "Oh Cob, that was- EEE!" The tail was pushing back in, larger, larger, largest… then out again.

He clung to Venomous, unable to control the gasps and whimpers escaping his throat as Venomous fucked him with his tail. He could feel Venomous's cocks, still hard and rubbing against his stomach with each thrust of the rattle. Venomous squeezed his ass and rolled his hips up into each thrust to take advantage of the friction.

By the fifth thrust, strain faded to discomfort.

Somewhere around the fifteenth, he lost count.

Somewhere in between, it started to feel good.

"Ready for me, Boxy?" Venomous purred. When he pulled the tail free, Boxman felt oddly empty.

"Oh yes," he said. He rolled onto his back, off the clothes. The cool tile felt heavenly on his overheated body. He couldn't imagine how PV felt, still aroused after hours of sex and Cob knows how many orgasms. Boxman spread his legs and held his sheath open. "Go right ahead."

He watched as PV slicked up both his cocks, hissing in pleasure. Then he was crawling over him, his dark hair falling past his face as he lined his cocks up and slowly pushed inside.

The two heads combined were wider than the rattle – at least, it felt that way. They speared him open with the relentless press of Venomous's hips. He howled as they scraped over his prostate, scrabbling at Venomous's back as he searched for purchase with which to ground himself.

After what felt like an eternity, PV was fully seated inside him.

"That's it, Boxy… You're taking me so well."

Boxman focused on breathing around the massive length (and girth) inside of him. So focused, in fact, that he yelped when he felt PV's thumb at the top of his sheath, rubbing along the seam of his slit.

"PV, I don't- I don't think I can get hard again," he said, wincing at the whine in his own voice. "It's fine. Feels good like this anyway."

"We'll sssee," Venomous said.

Everything got a little blurry after that.

He remembered those cocks thrusting in and out, glancing over that sweet spot inside of him. He remembered being dragged upright, riding Professor Venomous. He remembered his legs burning with exertion, but being driven on by the ache of pleasure. He remembered lying on his stomach, too exhausted to move as Venomous drove downwards into him, so deep that he could feel those cocks in his stomach. He remembered Venomous coming again and again and again, until come was leaking out of his hole, down his sheath and thighs. He remembered Venomous's smug triumph when Boxman's cock was coaxed free once more, remembered reeling the professor in to kiss that look off his face.

"I can't- I can't- PV, I can't-!" he cried at one point, even as clawed purple fingers worked over his cock, as Venomous pounded into him again and again. The pleasure built behind his eyelids, starting from the base of his spine like coals for a campfire. Venomous said nothing, just kissed him, soft and sweet, and the feeling exploded in a flash of light, like a dying star.

"Box? Boxy?" Venomous stilled, waiting with bated breath. A loud snore broke the silence.

"Really?" He guided Lord Boxman back onto the pile of discarded clothes, pulling out reluctantly. The shorter man was smiling in his sleep, drooling a little.

"Well, I suppose three times is quite a lot for men of our age," Venomous said, smiling fondly down at him – something he wouldn't have dared, had Boxman been awake.

He could still feel the burning in his gut, the drive of pure need, but he pushed it aside for the moment. He staggered to his feet, wincing at the play of sore muscles. He made his way back to his desk, pulling the corked bottle from cabinet overhead. He yanked the cork out with his teeth, then downed the antidote, grimacing at the sour taste.

"Yech, disgusting…"

He waited for thirty seconds as the scales and secondary penis retreated and the persistent arousal finally faded. He ran a hand through his hair and winced at its tangled state.

Then, back to his normal state and utterly exhausted, Venomous sighed. He returned to the pile of clothes, and curled up around Boxman, wrapping his arms around the man's warm body. As he buried his nose in the crook of Boxman's neck, Venomous wondered how soon he could get away with having another such "accident."

Hell… Maybe, if he was feeling very, very brave… he might even get up the courage to ask Boxman out on a date.


End file.
